


KIss Me

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 冷漠的亚瑟·柯克兰也想要被爱
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	KIss Me

“吻我。”

他平静地下令，用不容拒绝的口吻。我亲吻他苍白的嘴唇，像亲吻一尊古老的大理石雕像，冰凉、坚硬，舒展开最完美的人体姿态，从扶着脊背的掌心里能感受到嶙峋的骨。

任何想要软化这副身躯的尝试都是徒劳。我温柔地吻他，热烈地吻他，暴戾地吻他，疏离地吻他，他波澜不惊地全盘接收，眼睛绿得犹如一片深不见底的沼泽，所有扔进去的石子都归于寂静。

他用冰冷的指尖揪住我的衣领，睫毛漠然地垂下，唯有呼吸是温热的。

“亲吻我，撬开我的嘴唇。”

我不明白他为什么如此执着地想要从我这里讨一个吻，命令式的请求，又或者是请求式的命令，以居高临下的姿态，仿佛安然接受信徒们顶礼膜拜的神像。我早知道他是向来喜欢这样对人发号施令的，为短暂的虚伪和平沾沾自喜，以为全世界都该匍匐在他脚下，若不称颂他的伟大，也该仰视他的荣耀。

我对他微笑，一根一根地掰开他的手指。

他像是突然发了疯，用相当蛮横粗暴的方式把我拽得趔趄，冷硬的嘴唇压上来，像四轮马车碾过破碎泥泞的黄土，磨得我嘴角生疼。他吻得仓促、迫切、不得章法，带着孩子气的任性，赌咒发誓一般，就像他第一次吻我的时候，那时他还青涩得像朵未开的花苞。

“你的吻技退步了。”我评价道。

他舔了舔嘴唇：“这是对你胆敢拒绝我的回报。”

“你要我吻你，我吻你了。”

“那不是我想要的吻。你似乎没明白我的要求。”

那么你想要的又是怎样的吻？是唇齿缱绻的交缠，是涎液遍生的交融？是在热烈的触碰里彼此纠结缠绵的灵魂，是在深入的爱抚中相互温言慰藉的呢喃？我行我素的不列颠，他是被伦敦浓雾重重盖住的错综复杂的小巷，谁能看清他那些弯弯绕绕的思绪？

“我能为你做些什么，我的朋友？”我低下头吻他的手指，寒意刺骨。

回答我的只有他眼里无尽的空虚。两片嘴唇之间的手指微弱地颤抖着，他的脸色苍白得如同飞雪，幽深的眼底终于有了一丝鲜活的波光。

我以为他的喉咙里会爆发出一声啜泣，然后从那双冷漠干涸的眼里落下泪来。但他没有，不如说是正好相反，他突然笑了，眉眼懒洋洋地舒展开来，找了一个大概能令他舒服的姿势靠在椅背上。

“没有人爱我。”他轻轻地说，那声音微弱得仿佛梦呓，像是某种遗失在遥远回忆中的悠长叹息。

于是我也笑了，讥诮地、嘲讽地、放肆地，直到他有些恼怒地看过来。

我说：“这不过是你自食其果。”

他似乎被这句话激怒了，我分明看到他在一瞬间绷直了背部，像一头蓄势待发的狮子。但下一秒这狮子便泄了气。

“你说得对。”他颓然地说。

爱。他想要爱。简直荒谬至极。这个自负的、惯爱压迫人的暴君，他居然想要爱。他自私、残忍、贪婪、冷漠，累累恶行举世皆知，印度的冠冕成了他的，远东和近东是他的棋盘，南非的黄金和钻石从枪炮底下流进他的腰包，爱尔兰无数饿殍的亡灵也不安息。这样的他居然妄想得到爱。他掠夺索取的时候握笔的手格外冷静，连眼睛也不眨一下，当他终于发现自己面临的是整个欧洲的敌意，他居然害怕了。他说没有人爱他的时候声音柔软，眼底泛光，像一个迫切渴望着温暖的孩子。这个狠毒的国王到底是出于何种心态说出这样的话，才能理直气壮地把自己伪装成可怜的受害者？

“我真讨厌你们这副伪善的嘴脸。”他厌恶地踢翻了桌子，唇角挂着讥讽尖酸的笑，“弗朗西斯，你说我侵犯了人权和自由，你的手难道比我干净？是谁与贝露琪争夺刚果？柏林会议上拿着笔和尺子在地图上划线的时候，你可比谁都积极。你们是因为我侵犯了人权和自由而声讨我吗？不，是因为我侵犯的是白人的人权和自由，你们什么时候为印度人和黑人说过一句话？你们反对的是我对布尔人的暴行吗？不，你们反对的是我独吞南非的金矿，你们嘴上冠冕堂皇地说着道义，心里想的却是凭什么我不能也分一杯羹！”

我不否认他的话。几年前我和他差点为了法绍达大打出手，一个从开普敦到开罗，一个从塞内加尔到索马里，一个从南到北，一个从西到东。这个巨大的十字是贝什米特兄弟想疯了的“阳光下的土地”，如此丰厚，如此诱人，谁能坐视他人撕裂这片大陆而自己从不眼红心动？

“你也是，布拉金斯基也是，贝什米特兄弟也是。”他自言自语似的低声喃喃，“所有人都恨我，所有人都害怕我……没有人爱我。”

我叹着气把他揽进怀里，他尖尖的下巴硌得我肩膀疼。

“我若是不爱你，又如何解释我与你签下的这些协议呢？”

他嗤笑一声：“弗朗西斯，你想报仇想疯了，你想把我拉下水，跟你一同挨贝什米特的枪子儿。”

瞧啊，他多么清楚我的心思，又多么想要摆脱孤立无援的困境。

“可是这也正中你的下怀，不是吗？我想他们的海军扩充计划一定扎了你的眼。即使为此要与伊万和解，甚至抛弃刚在远东安下的棋子。”

他伏在我肩上沉沉地笑起来，闷在布料里的声音有些模糊：“看得真明白，弗朗西斯，你怎么这么明白，就像是我自己一样？”

“因为我们是一样的人。”我这样回答他。我们一样自私、残忍、贪婪、冷漠，一样狠毒狡诈，一样唯利是图，唯有我能理解他，也唯有他能理解我。我们犯下的罪孽永远无法还清，也永远不可能为之忏悔，即使是撒旦在我们面前也会自叹弗如。我们没有向上帝祈求原谅的资格，当新的更加强大的恶魔出现的时候，能倚仗的唯有同样满手鲜血的彼此。

“我能相信你吗？”他抬起头问。

我说：“这是我想问你的。”

我和他都没有再说话。隔着几公分的距离，我们沉默地打量对方，仿佛透过双眼审视着冷漠躯壳下的灵魂，而我只在那对祖母绿的眼睛里看到了一脸警惕的自己。

“吻我。”他再次提出那个要求，手指不依不饶地攥紧我的袖边，像是任性的命令，又像是严肃的撒娇。

于是我再次满足他。他的嘴唇依然冰冷坚硬，我试着揉开它，侵入湿热的口腔，温柔而缓慢，用大概是他想要的方式。他浅浅地回应，唇舌像是某种水草，柔软的叶片在水底随波逐流，缠住我的舌尖，将我拖到深处慢慢溺毙。

他脸上终于有了些血色，唇瓣晶莹发亮，但眼底依然是一片无边的淡漠。他说我不爱他，他又何尝爱我呢？他从不相信自己的盟友，也从不吝惜抛弃他们。他太擅长算计，又实在无耻之极，他是一块永远捂不热的寒冰。

我伸手钳住他的下巴：“说你吻我是为了你的七大海。”

“我吻你是为了我的七大海。”只会命令别人的柯克兰毫不犹豫地顺从，声音流畅，面无表情。

而我是为了拿回属于我的土地。

他突然缩回手，手指插进自己凌乱的金发，那颗倨傲的脑袋终于不再毫无破绽地支起，它颓然垂落下来，落进两臂间的阴影里。

我再一次以为这个不可一世的暴君想要哭泣，我也再一次错了。他抬起头，眼睛格外清亮地望着我，带着令人费解的、不可思议的固执。

“吻我。”他说，“再吻我一次。”


End file.
